


Did I Mean Anything At All?

by abcsupercorp



Series: Hosie Angst [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hosie, Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love, a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Josie confronts Hope and her lack of concern for her and Hope wonders if she lost Josie for good.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Angst [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Did I Mean Anything At All?

Hope is walking around Salvatore Boarding School, just trying to get the constant flashbacks of Landon out of her head. Things seem to be going well until she bumps into somebody. 

"Oh." Says the person.

Hope looks up and meets eye to eye with who she bumped into. Once she sees those doe eyes, she knows who it is. "Josie."

"Oh, Hi." Josie says.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Hope asks, then she quickly adds, "-Not that I don't mind seeing you," 

"I sort of still live here, silly." Josie replies.

Hope blushes a little, wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her sweater, "Right, yeah. Of course." 

"Anyways, how are you?" Josie asks.

"I'm fine, I think." Hope replies. 

"Good." Josie replies. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Hope replies as she nods, "Why, what's up?"

"Umm.." Josie bites the inside of her cheek. "Did you notice at all?"

"What?" Hope asks.

"Did you even notice I was gone?" Josie asks her.

"Josie.." Hope tries to say, but Josie keeps talking.

"I was awake for weeks, and not once did you care to talk to me." Josie tells her.

"Josie, wait-" Hope tries to speak again, but once again, Josie cuts her off.

"I thought I meant something to you." Josie says she's as quiet as a mouse. "Did I mean anything to you?"  


Hope's eyes start to water, Josie's upset with her and that never leaves a good feeling in Hope's stomach. "You do, though, Josie." she says, "Yes, you mean something to me."  


"Yeah..it shows otherwise, see you around Hope," Josie says with a sigh, and without looking back, Josie walks away.

"Josie, wait-" Hope calls out, "Josie, please don't go." She cries out. But Josie doesn't stop to look back, she just keeps walking.

Hope sighs and the pain in her heart at the knowledge that Josie's upset with her won't settle for even a second. She really messed up and she knows it. 

Hope notices Lizzie walking over to her.

"Hey, Mikaelson." Lizzie says, "What the hell did you do to my sister?" 

**_Uh oh, Lizzie's in her angry protective sister mode, that's never good._ **

"Lizzie-" Hope tries to speak.

"No, don't. You should let me speak because I need to say this." Lizzie says, "I overheard what Josie said to you, and she's right. She was awake for weeks and not once did you bother to check up on her." 

"Look, Lizzie, I can explain-" Hope tries to say.

"Then explain, Mikaelson, because all you're doing is leaving my sister with a broken heart. Though, that's an ongoing thing that happens with you two." Lizzie says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hope asks, caught off guard by the snarkiness in Lizzie's voice, something she usually isn't used to at this point in their friendship. 

"Seriously? You don't see the ongoing pattern between you and my sister?" Lizzie asks.

"No.." Hope replies, "Can you please tell me it?" 

"My sister always ends up heartbroken or hurt because of you." Lizzie says.

"What..What are you talking about?" Hope asks. 

"God Mikaelson, _seriously_? That fake Christmas? The musical? Are any of those ringing a bell?" Lizzie asks. 

"Josie and I made up for what happened after that fake Christmas." Hope tells her, the anxious tone in Hope's voice increasing.

"My sister is a very sensitive person, sometimes, and _you know this_." Lizzie argues. "And do you seriously not know what happened when we had that musical?" 

"No, I don't." Hope replies.

"Puck, that monster, he _ broke _ Josie's arm." Lizzie tells her. "That's why you had to play Elena. He manipulated you." 

"What? No, that can't be possible." Hope replies.

"Seriously.." Lizzie says, she rubs her temple, "Look, Hope. You're my friend, and I care about you, but you're really dense right now." she says as she sighs, "My sister cares about you, and it wouldn't hurt if you started showing you care about her too." 

"But I  _ do _ care about her!" Hope argues, anxiety rising in her voice even more. 

"Then why were you so focused on Landon, that you didn't bother to check on Josie at all this entire time?" Lizzie asks. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: abcsupercorp  
> tumblr:abcsupercorp


End file.
